Wonderland
by doshi-san
Summary: Maka detesta los cuentos infantiles y la religión. Pero al caer por una madriguera, se pregunta por qué está sintiendo como si etuviera en un cuento de hadas. N/A: Mal Summary, pero mi imaginación voló justo en este momento, pero nada les cuesta pasar


**¡Holas, Fanfiction! Bien, bien. Lo que están apunto de leer es una de las cosas más raras que se me ha ocurrido y va en dedicatoria a Wuakayaka. Es, por decirlo, una sorpresa, porque no ha pasado por el proceso de revisión por parte de ella. Así que si quedó feo, lo siento.  
Decidí ponerlo en el fandom de Soul Eater, porque no se me ocurrió otro mejor.  
Es un AU -Alternate Universe, o Universo Alterno-. En un principio iba a tener otro título, pero opté mejor por este.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece a mí, sino a Atsushi Okubo. ****Alice's Adventures in Wonderland** (Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas) tampoco me pertenece, es de Lewis Carroll (o Charles Dodgson, como lo hayan conocido). Little Red Riding Hood (Caperucita Roja), tampoco es mía, la historia por la cual la conocí es de los hermanos Grimm, aunque hay otras versiones. Snow White (Blanca Nieves) también es de los hermanos Grimm y la versión de Cinderella (Cenicienta) que yo conozco, también es de los hermanos Grimm. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (El Maravilloso Mago de Oz) es de Lyman Frank Baum.

**Ya dados los derechos de autor...  
¡A leer!**

* * *

**Wonderland**

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el cristal de las ventanas de la mansión Albarn, y el viento soplaba con tal magnitud, que los árboles del bosque próximo a la enorme casa, se movieran de tal forma que pareciera que iban a caerse en cualquier momento.

Pero el aguacero no impedía que dentro del lugar hubiera una fiesta, en honor al compromiso de la integrante menor de la familia, Maka Albarn, con el hijo menor de un hombre que se hacía llamar Shinigami, Death The Kid.

Sinceramente, todo el alboroto le daba igual a la chica, quien sentada, sólo miraba, a través de una de las tantas ventanas, el tétrico paisaje que la lluvia le ofrecía.

Su madre le había escondido todos los libros que a ella pudieran interesarle y le prohibió tocar a los que todavía quedaban en los estantes, así que no había otra forma de entretenimiento.

Quería escapar de ahí de alguna forma, no importaba cuál fuera.

Es más ella ni quería estar ahí, ni casarse. Ni con él, ni con nadie que sus padres le ofrecieran. Lo único que quería era ser libre; explorar todo el mundo, ir a tierras lejanas, probar comidas exóticas, viajar por todos los medios posibles, qué importaba si era un barco, un avión o un tren, al fin y al cabo, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar encerrada en la mansión de sus padres.

No era que no quisiera a sus progenitores, el problema eran el resto de las personas que la rodeaban, incluyendo sus familiares.

Todo el mundo era tan hipócrita, convenenciero, tan falso, que la obligaban a odiarlos.

Y no sólo eso. Su familia, aparte comportase así, también era sumamente metiche, metiéndose en asuntos que no deberían de importarles. Dándole ideas a sus padres.

Que si la nena debía tomar clases de ballet, a pesar de tener dos pies izquierdos; que la clase de pintura, de teatro; de piano, a pesar de que no podía identificar entre una canción de Mozart y Beethoven… ¡Incluso la idea de que ella se casara la dio su tía Marie! Excusándose de que su sobrina debería aprovechar su juventud y hermosura, antes de que el tiempo se las arrebatara.

¡Sólo tenía dieciocho años! Aunque claro, no se puede esperar menos de aquella persona que le dijo que comenzara a madurar con apenas diez años de edad.

Se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba y se dirigió con cuidado hacia las escaleras, intentando huir del lugar, sin que nadie lo notara.

Subió los peldaños de dos en dos, para lograr llegar más rápido a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa.

Tenía pensado salir aunque fuera un momento; para enlodarse un poco, refrescarse un rato, quizás pensar y reflexionar.

Se puso unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga y un par de tenis, se recogió su cabello rubio cenizo, dos coletas. Tomó su impermeable color rojo y bajó a la primera planta.

Huiría por la puerta que había en la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas, caperucita roja?— cuestionó su amiga Liz Thompson, al ver que su amiga abría la puerta, ya con el impermeable puesto.  
— A refrescarme un rato, Liz— respondió Maka.  
— ¿Te cubro?— quiso ayudar la aludida— Con Black Star en la fiesta, será pan comido. Él hará que nadie note tu ausencia.

La otra, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Realmente quería mucho a Liz. Se puso la capucha. Ahora entendía el por qué la había llamado "caperucita roja"

— ¡Te vas a ir al cielo!— alcanzó a escuchar la Thompson antes de que su amiga saliera corriendo de ahí.  
— Bien, Black Star. Tenemos trabajo— murmuró.

* * *

Era irónico el hecho de que le dijera a su amiga que se iba ir al cielo, cuando ella misma no creía ni en Dios ni en los demonios. Tampoco creía ya en los cuentos de hadas que su padre le contaba antes de dormir.

Siguió caminando disfrutando cómo la lluvia golpeaba sus hombros. El aire con olor a tierra mojada y humedad le llenaba los pulmones, mientras le daba de lleno en la cara.

Fue en ese momento en el que surgió la tentación de adentrarse al bosque, su vecino de siempre.

Recordó cuando su madre le había prohibido acercarse a jugar ahí, siendo ella más pequeña, diciendo que seguramente habrían lobos y más animales peligrosos.

— _Como conejos_— pensó con sarcasmo.

— ¡Claro, mami, los conejos son súper peligrosos!— gritó en voz alta, comenzando a reír de manera infantil, metiéndose a fin de cuentas entre los árboles.

Caminó sólo un poco, perdiéndose entre la maleza.

Cuando volteó hacia atrás, no había rastro de que ella pasó cerca de ahí. Las huellas de la suela de sus deportivas, parecían haber sido borradas por arte de magia. La lluvia debió haber sido decidió Maka.

Después de andar un rato, se sintió perdida. Quería salir de ahí, estaba oscureciendo. Incluso, la lluvia había parado –por eso ya no llevaba puesta la capucha-.

No pensaba tardarse tanto, lo único que ella había querido era refrescarse y alejarse un poco del barbullo que su casa le ofrecía. Pero preocupar a sus padres no estaba en su intención.

_— Pero el resto de las personas se lo merecen, ¿no?—_ dijo una voz, que resonó en todo el lugar.

La chica volteó a todos lados buscando al dueño de la voz, pero no encontró a ninguna persona. En su lugar encontró a un conejo blanco, de ojos color carmesí.

_—_ Esto se está poniendo algo extraño— confesó.

En lo primero que había pensado al entrar al bosque, fue un conejo. Ahora se le aparecía uno, y blanco, como el de "_Las Aventuras de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas_". Lo único que le faltaba era salir corriendo tras el animalito y caer por su madriguera.

Se acercó con parsimonia a la "bola" de pelo blanca, no quería asustarla.

La criatura ni se movió cuando la rubia pasó sus finos dedos sobre su hermoso pelaje.

— Conejito, yo sé que tú me ayudarás a salir de aquí, ¿cierto?— dijo Maka con una amplia sonrisa.

— _¡Já! ¡Cómo si pudiera comprender mis palabras!_— se burló de sí misma.

Pero como si el conejo la hubiera entendido, salió dando brincos. Después de haberse alejado un par de metros, volteó a ver a la chica. Quien entendió eso como una invitación.

Lo siguió hasta su guarida, y por pura curiosidad se asomó.

Por algún extraño motivo, quería meterse al cubil. Se inclinó un poco más, pero los dedos le temblaron y cayó, perdiendo en el trayecto un tenis.

_"…Alicia se dio cuenta de que caía en algo así como una especie de pozo muy profundo.  
Ya porque el pozo fuese muy profundo, ya porque ella cayera muy despacio, resulta que, mientras caía, le daba tiempo a mirar a su alrededor y pensar en lo que sucedería después."_

Recordó las palabras de Carroll, sintiéndose como la misma Alicia. Porque era casi exactamente, lo mismo que le estaba sucediendo.

De pronto, más oscuridad. Ya ni siquiera lograba ver la luz exterior.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en cabeza, espalda, trasero y piernas, por lo cual se quejó del dolor. Se sobó un poco las partes afectadas y observó a su alrededor, esforzándose al máximo, quizás buscando al causante del que ella estuviera ahí.

Era inútil, seguía estando oscuro. Pero parecía que había una especie de túnel por el cual seguir. Continuó a gatas.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que pudiera divisar, de nuevo, la luz. Tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos, de lo fuerte que resultaba el brillo de ésta.

Cuando salió por completo y sus ojos se acostumbraron finalmente a la claridad, lo que vio la dejó realmente asombrada: Seguían habiendo árboles, demasiados a ser sinceros, que sólo se separaban para formar un sendero de color amarillo; el aire que se respiraba se sentía completamente diferente al que inhalaba cuando se encontraba en casa, quizás era el ambiente "mágico" que se sentía.

Nunca imaginó que se podía llegar a esa paz, estando simplemente en un lugar.

No había rastros de haber llovido y el poco pedazo de cielo que se lograba ver, estaba despejado.  
Y el sol ya había salido, como si cuando cayó hubiera durado horas.

— Bien, pues como dijo Glinda, sigamos el sendero amarillo— se dijo Maka, animadamente.

Ya ni se acordaba del conejo, ni que le faltaba uno de sus zapatos deportivos. Nunca se quitó el impermeable.

Hizo la caminata de buena gana. Realmente con el ambiente de su alrededor la había puesto de buen humor. Iba cantando y hablando consigo misma.

Pero de pronto, toda la tranquilidad del lugar se desquebrajó.

De nuevo sintió miedo, estar perdida. Además que comenzaba a hacer frío.

Sintió una presencia a su espalda, volteó para comprobar si era el miedo quien la traicionaba o realmente alguien le seguía. Nada. Aceleró el paso, para unos momentos después quitarse finalmente el calzado, y comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Escuchó un aullido a lo lejos y algo trotar en cuatro patas.

Observó una casa a lo lejos. ¡Estaba salvada! Pediría resguardo ahí y la salvarían del lobo o cual fuese la criatura que había aullado.

En cuanto llegó al pórtico de la vivienda –la que lucía sumamente decaída- comenzó a tocar la puerta apresuradamente:

— ¡Por favor, quién sea, ábrame! ¡Por favor!— gritaba sin pensar que eso atraería más rápidamente al animal.

Golpeó repetidamente, sin recibir respuesta.

En un intento desesperado por entrar, movió la cerradura y para su fortuna estaba abierta.  
Ni lenta ni perezosa se dispuso a entrar, sin pedir permiso. Ya le había pegado repetidamente a la puerta, no lo creyó necesario.

Muy en contra a cómo lucía la casa en el exterior, por dentro parecía acogedora y no tan vieja. Habían muchas velas encendidas y gracias a ello, era por lo que podía ver cada detalle del lugar.

Los cuadros llenaban las paredes, cuyo tapiz era de un amarillo un muy oscuro, tirando casi al café. Donde Maka estaba era la sala de estar, la cual tenía un par de sofás y un sillón individual. Al lado del sillón, habían unas escaleras que conducían a la planta alta.

Había un pasillo que seguramente conectaba a la casa con el resto de las habitaciones.

Un sonido bastante familiar, resonó, seguramente, por todo el lugar: el de un piano.  
Por razones que ni ella misma comprendía amaba y odiaba al instrumento. Amaba, porque le encantaba el hecho de que lograba hacer una canción triste, pero también se podían tocar notas bastante alegres; lo odiaba, porque sus padres la habían obligado a aprender a tocarlo.

— ¡Hola!— llamó con un deje de inseguridad, adentrándose más, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Avanzó por corredor, temblando, siguiendo el sonido, que en ese momento parecía tan atractivo. Parecía venir de la última habitación.

Cuando llegó ahí, asomó la cabeza ligeramente por el marco de la puerta.

Tal y como lo sospechaba, la melodía provenía de esa habitación, en la cual se encontraba un enorme piano de cola, color negro. De espaldas a ella, sentado, se encontraba el músico que sacaba la melodía, que a pesar de ser tétrica y melancólica, a Maka le parecía hermosa.

Él estaba de traje, de también color negro. Su cabello era color blanco y alborotado.

Cuando terminó la canción, el giró sobre su asiento, con una sonrisa ladina. Ahí fue cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de los ojos, que parecían dos rubíes; los dientes afilados, que parecían de tiburón.

— Hola, Maka Albarn— la saludó el individuo.  
— Conejo— musitó ella—. Tú eres el conejo que me trajo hasta aquí. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si nunca te lo dije?

El muchacho –porque no aparentaba tener más edad que ella- estalló en carcajadas, y al parar dijo:

— ¿Conejo? ¿Cómo lo supiste? Bien, no importa. ¿Él por qué me sé tu nombre? Sencillo e incluso, estoy seguro que sé de ti mejor que tú misma.  
— No es posible— se burló ella—. Todas las personas son diferentes y cada una, nunca se muestra a cómo es. Todos siempre llevamos antifaces y máscaras, para querer aparentar, posiblemente es por miedo a ser herido por los demás, al rechazo. Así que nunca vamos a conocer realmente a quien tengamos enfrente, creo que ni el sujeto mismo sabe bien cómo es.  
— Cierto— corroboró él, levantándose y acercándose a un gramófono, para colocar un disco—. ¿No te apetecería bailar mientras dialogamos más acerca de esto?  
— No, ni siquiera sé tu nombre.  
— Soul E. Evans— contestó el albino.

Dicho esto se acercó a Maka y la tomó por la cintura, ignorando los jaloneos por parte de ella. Se la acercó más contra su pecho, sujetándola con fuerza, para que no se pudiera apartar, mientras la melodía comenzaba.

— ¡Suéltame!— gimió, todavía luchando.  
— No hasta que me escuches bien lo que te tengo que decir— replicó Soul, intentando no reír por lo divertido que le resultaba el forcejeo—. Es inútil que sigas intentando separarte, resultarías lastimada por ti misma, aunque es toda una suerte que ya no te puedas hacer daño.  
— ¿Qué?— se extrañó.  
— Lo que escuchaste. No quería que esta fuera la forma en la que te lo dijera, pero no te puedes hacer daño, porque estás muerta.  
— Eso no es verdad. Yo… sólo entré a la madriguera y caí y…  
— ¿No te dolió lo suficientemente el golpe que te diste en la cabeza? Ese fue el causante de tu muerte— hizo una pausa para deleitarse con la expresión de su acompañante—. Lamentablemente, preferiste seguir el camino, en lugar de quedarte en _ese_ lugar. ¿Por qué se sentía tanta tranquilidad? ¿Por qué de repente tanto miedo y oscuridad? Tú por tu cuenta decidiste irte al infierno. Por querer saber qué seguía. Eso se llama avaricia.

En ese momento las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que en vez de tener su ropa, traía un vestido color negro y de holanes.

¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!

— _Estás soñando, Maka Albarn. ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!—_ pensó la chica, intentándose convencer de que lo que sucedía no era verdad.

— Vamos hazte creer que es un horrible sueño, pero para tú desgracia, cada palabra que te he dicho ha sido verdad. Creo que nunca he sido tan sincero— admitió Soul.

Él decidió sentarla en su taburete. Estaba seguro que pronto ella se desmayaría de la impresión.

— Venga, respira un poco.  
— Dime quién eres en realidad, Soul Evans— exigió Maka, ya sentada.  
— Algunos me apodan el Diablo, el Demonio, Lucifer, Satanás. El que te plazca, querida. Aunque prefiero Soul— respondió él poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.  
— ¿Siempre me tendré que quedar aquí?— se preocupó. No quería que también muerta tuviera que quedarse encerrada.

— _Tal vez será mi infierno y así me tendré que quedar para toda la eternidad_— se dijo la chica mentalmente.

— Me temo informarte que probablemente que sí… ¿Gustas una manzana?— preguntó aquél que se hacía llamar el Señor del Infierno, extendiendo la mano, con la fruta.  
— Lo último en lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos es en comer— bufó Maka, cruzándose de brazos.  
— Vamos, aunque sea una mordida— la intentaba convencer.  
— Supongo que… no habrá problema— se rindió y la tomó, dándole una pequeña mordida.

_De pronto, más oscuridad._

— Duerme ya, mi pequeña Blanca Nieves— se rio Soul, al ver cómo la chica cerraba lentamente los ojos—. No te preocupes, ahora sí eres mía. No creas que soy el Devorador de Almas nada más porque sí.

Y más risas.

* * *

— ¿Ésta es su hija, señores Albarn?— la mujer sólo ahogó un sollozo, mientras Spirit Albarn asentía lentamente— Pobrecilla, era tan joven y hermosa— se lamentó el policía—. Ha sido una suerte que la encontraramos, de no haber sido por el zapato, no creo que hubieramos dado con ella.  
— Pero menuda forma de morir. Caerse por una madriguera. ¡Qué torpe!— se burló Medusa Gorgon, una de las "amigas" de la familia Albarn.  
— ¿Se calla?— le recriminó Elizabeth Thompson.  
— Vamos, Liz. No vale la pena— habló Black Star.

Ahí estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Maka Albarn. Los agentes ya habían sacado a la muchacha de ahí.

Dijeron que lo más seguro era que la chica había caído en el cubil y se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, provocándole una concusión. Al no haber sido atendida a tiempo, se le formó un hematoma intracraneal. La cual le produjo una hernia cerebral. Al no haber descompresión en la cavidad intracraneana, murió.

Death The Kid se mantenía con su misma expresión seria de siempre.  
No estaba llorando como la mayoría de las personas ahí presentes. No le nacía, él no quería casarse con una persona tan indiferente como Maka. Tal vez se lo podía tomar como suerte.

— Seguro que le gustaba "Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas". Sólo estaba buscando su Wonderland sin medir las consecuencias— dijo finalmente el pelinegro.

* * *

**Eh... sí, la cosa quedó rara y muy por fuera de mi idea original, pero justamente el día que se me ocurrió ví mi libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y no me pude resistir. **

**Realmente el final no iba a ser así, pero se me ocurrió a última hora.**

**¡Espero que te la estés pasando muy bien en tú feliz "No cumpleaños", que te regalen una corbata como a Humpty Dumpty y tomes el té con el Sombrerero Loco -preferiblemente si es Johnny Depp-! Tanto Wuakayaka como mis 4 lectores (Jajaja, me recordé a Catón). **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
